


Secret Library Dates

by Kit_Cat03



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Adorable Jester Lavorre, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25875466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kit_Cat03/pseuds/Kit_Cat03
Summary: Beau's class gets canceled so she deiced to go bother her roommate at his work-study job and gets a bit more than she bargained for. Turns out Caleb has a lot more going on in his life that he's lead them all to believe. Honestly just a cute little story full of fluff and awkward roommate confessions. Alternative Universe
Relationships: Jester Lavorre & Caleb Widogast, Jester Lavorre/Caleb Widogast
Comments: 4
Kudos: 92





	Secret Library Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly just a cute story about Beau learning about Caleb and Jester.

It is fifteen minutes till one and Caleb finds himself settling into his seat as the student assistant in the library. Placing his bookbag behind the counter logging himself into the computer. He never understood why more people didn’t pick the library for their work-study job. It was always nice and quiet, and no one really bothered him unless they needed help finding or checking out a book. He could work on homework throughout his shift, even read a book if he so pleased. After lunch shifts being his favorite, the library was typically almost empty. Only a few students scattered among the five floors and, no one usually came up to the counter much. He placed his coat on the back of the chair and began to lay out his work from his earlier class. Taking his seat, he began working on his paper.

“Hello sir, I need your help finding my roommate. He is a ginger, really tall, a bit scruffy.”

Caleb looks up, a bit surprised, to see Beau leaning over the counter.

“Beauregard shouldn’t you be in class right now.”

Beau looks at him a bit in shock as she analyzes his face. For the first time since she met him Caleb has fully shaved off his beard.

“I should be but apparently my teacher’s dinner from last night didn’t get the memo, so class got canceled. What the fuck happened to your face? Finally got tired of all the hobo jokes?”

Caleb looks up from his books, side eyeing his watch to check the time. This catches Beau’s attention, but she decides to ignore it due to being more distracted by his sudden lack of facial hair.

“Can’t a guy shave.”.

“Yeah, but typically those guys are not my roommate.”

Caleb does his best to not seem suspicious, “Ah I see.”

“Anyways I though what better way to spend my free hour than to go keep my roommate company in the library.”

Caleb looks at his watch again then back at Beau, this time a bit more frantic, but still calm. “While I’d love to have your company, I have a paper to work on that will be taking up much of my time. I wouldn’t want you to get bored.” Caleb casually looks at the time again. “Why don’t you go see what fjord is up to I am sure he’d love the company.”

Beau is now getting a bit suspicious; Caleb didn’t typically openly try to get rid of her unless he was hiding something. “Why you keep checking the time Widogast?”

Caleb awkwardly shakes his head trying not to show the nervousness building up in him. “I’m not checking the time.”

Beau arches her eyebrow at him, something is definitely up with him. “Alright, then I’ll just go find a quiet corner in the library to go do my homework since you’ll be busy.”

Caleb nods and Beau walks away climbing the stairs to find a place out of his view to spy on him. Setting up her workspace to look like she is also working on a paper. Nothing seems out a place till suddenly at exactly one o’clock a pretty girl with blue hair skips her way in. In her hangs is two cups of coffee and small paper bag from the café down at the union. She is wearing headphones lightly swaying to the music as she makes her way to a table directly in front of the counter. She places down the food and drinks before laying out her light pink backpack on the table. She then pulls one of the chairs from the table up to the counter near Caleb. Turning back to grab the bag and coffee, placing them on the counter in front of them. She takes out a blueberry cupcake and presents it to Caleb. Beau is confused, what is she doing?

“I brought you your favorite Cayleb.” Her voice was soft and sweet as she hopped on to the seat placing the muffin on the counter in front of them.

Caleb looks up from his work a smile spread across his usually serious face. “Oh, is that so Blueberry.”

Jester nods resting her elbows on the counter leaning forward. “Well I guess in reality I have brought you two of your favorite snacks.”

Jester sneaks in a wink, causing Caleb to blush. He closes his book and begins snacking on his muffin in hopes of hiding the redness on his face.

Jester giggles at his shyness, “What? It’s true.”

Caleb can’t help but smile as he watches her join him, taking out her own cupcake. He lovingly looks into her eye as he sips a bit of his coffee.

“How were your classes Liebling?”

“Great, I found out I am going to be featured in the upcoming art exhibit.”

“That’s wonderful I am so proud of you.” Caleb leans in and gives her a kiss.

Jester moves a stray piece of hair out of his face, playfully pouting at him a bit. “Only one kiss?”

Caleb gives her a small smile trying to withhold a chuckle, “I’m at work Schatz.”

“Nobody is even here though, it’s fine.”

Caleb shakes his head a bit in disbelief on how much she has him wrapped around her finger. He leans in to give her a few long kisses, Jester biting her lip as they pull apart.

“Better, Ja?”

Jester nods her head, making a cute over exaggerated smile at him before allowing them to return to their conversations.

Beau looks upon in shock from the second floor. What the? No? How? Beau didn’t even bother to grab any of her stuff as she bolted down the stairs. Caleb seemingly distracted by how enamored he is with Jester not realizing Beau was making her way to the counter.

“Hey roomy”

Caleb practically jumps out of his seat, though he tries to play it off like nothing is off. “Beauregard what are you doing down here? I thought you were upstairs working on homework?”

Beau wants to see if he’ll tell her anything unprompted, so she decides to play dumb. “I was but then I realized I forgot snacks, so I was going to go pick somethings up from the vending machine down the hall. I came over to ask if ya wanted me to bring you back anything when I saw you had company.”

Pure panic can be seen in Caleb’s eyes as he clams up not sure what to say, not sure how much Beau has seen. Jester spins around in her seat still smiling offering Beau her hand.

“Hi, I am Jester you must be Caleb’s roommate Beauregard. I’ve heard so much about you.”

Beau smile at Jester taking her hand, “Ah yes that would be me. You can call me just Beau though no need to be all formal like my roomy over here.”

Jester nods and Beau redirects her attention to a now frozen Caleb, eyes still laced with fear.

“So, roomie why haven’t you introduced me to your pretty friend over here.”

Caleb can see Jester getting excited over Beau calling her pretty. He takes a deep breath and decided its time for the truth.

“Well um Jester is actually my girlfriend; we’ve been going out for a while now.”

“Three months tomorrow actually.” Jester chimes in enthusiastically, making Caleb smile.

“Ja, three months tomorrow.”

Beau nods her head at the information given but looks at him curiously. “We’re you just never planning on telling any of us about her, or you know at least I don’t know me your roommate and best friend.”

Caleb took a deep breath and starts fumbling on his words, “No ja I was planning on telling you guys. I umm just hadn’t found the write time to bring it up and you know how Veth gets with the concept of trusting new people. I swear I was at least going to invite her to Thanksgiving.”

“So, what you guys just were going to settle on library dates while all of us are in class till then.”

“No, we’ve been on dates I just um lied and said I’d be covering someone’s late shift at the library. She’s even been to the apartment a few times.” Caleb’s eyes going wide as he realized he might have revealed too much.

Beau looks surprised at this revelation. “What? When?”

“Its been a few times, most have been when you were spending the night at Yasha’s”

Beau's eyes go wide, “Most? So that means there have been times when she was there while I was home.”

Caleb wants to slap himself in the face as he digs a deeper hole. “Ja those were usually late at night or like in the morning. You were normally asleep, for the most part.” Caleb is slightly avoiding eye contact with Beau.

Jester chimes in, “Ooo like this morning you almost caught us in the shower together.”

Beau jolts her head towards Caleb, “That’s why you kept trying to get me to leave this morning without you.”

Caleb tried to hide his embarrassment, “Well umm ja you see we were-”

Jester interrupts him casually, “You see we were trying to have shower sex but like its really hard for me to be quiet some time and like he thought you heard us so-”

Caleb covers Jester's mouth before she can continue, “Ja, I think she gets the point Blueberry.”

Beau presses her hand against her temple trying to process everything. “Oh boy”. She starts to calm down a bit, “You know what a lot of thinks kind of make sense now. The blue-stained towels. The sudden craving you got to eat sweets. The pink thong I found in the couch.”

Caleb turns to her, “The what?”

“Uhh I kind of sort of found a pink thong in the couch when I was cleaning. I knew it wasn’t mine, so it had to be yours somehow, so I threw it in your room.”

Caleb looks at her a bit confused, “You didn’t question why I owed a pink thong.”

“Hey, I don’t know what you do on your free time. Maybe you were trying something new who was I to judge.”

Jester makes suggested eyebrow movements at the mention of Caleb wearing her pink thong.

Caleb shakes his head trying not to laugh. “No Jester” Lowering his voice in an attempt to not let Beau hear, “We’ll talk about it later.”

Beau eyes widen, “I can still hear you!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)


End file.
